There are two types of vehicle transmission systems on the current market, automatic and manual shift transmissions. In a manual transmission, the driver changes gear positions in accordance with the engine RPM and acceleration. If the engine RPM does not correspond with the accelerating speed, the engine may hesitate and not operate properly.
An automatic transmission differs from the manual transmission in that the gear shifting is performed automatically. However, it is also very complicated and does not provide a feeling of controlled driving due to the inherent sudden gear changes. As shown in FIG. 1, there will be a change in speed as the location of the gear steps from a lower to a higher position. The purpose of this invention as shown in FIG. 2 is to eliminate these gear step changes and provide a smooth, linear speed progression as the vehicle accelerates.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention however, the following U.S. patents were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,753,118 Siller 28 June 1988 4,542,670 Borzym 24 September 1985 2,660,065 Williams 24 November 1953 ______________________________________
The Siller patent discloses a driving arrangement for a liquid metering pump. The pump includes a pump tappet mounted on a support for displacement in and opposite to a predetermined direction during a pumping and a return stroke. A restoring spring member urges the pump tappet opposite to the predetermined direction. The invention stores motor-originating energy during the return stroke of the pump tappet in the form of mechanical potential energy. The stored energy is then used during the pumping stroke for the enhancement of the motor output power.
The Borzym patent discloses a cutoff die set accelerator that uses a rotary to linear motion converter. The cutting die mechanism is driven by a threadless shaft and traveler assembly that is powered by a reversible DC motor. The die set position relative to the press is accurately monitored even in the presence of slip in the drive.
The Williams patent discloses a mechanism for changing rotary motion to oscillating motion. The mechanism includes a driving member having logistic engaging means that includes right and left hand logarithmic engagement members. A driving member having a central axis substantially perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the driving member and having helical engaging means is adapted to operably engage the logistic engaging means.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUED ______________________________________ 4,960,004 Hibi etal 2 October 1990 1,702,044 Flanders 27 May 1929 1,000,881 Arnaud 15 August 1911-- ______________________________________